supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Lorkn, Ftaghn, and Icy (Warning: The Edit code for this RP is "E SS RP") Info The infamous assassin, Chaos, is sent to kill one of the protectors of Hyrule, Sol. She, after the events of The Price of Power/Roleplay heals Link and seals away the Triforce of Power deep inside the Caligo Mountains. Now, her life is endangered by the deadly assassin and several other villains who want the guardian dead. It is up to a group of brave heroes to stop them. Archives 1 RP Charcters Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Ilia (Icy) Sol (Icy) N (Ftag) Reshiram & Sigilyph (Ftag) Ghetsis (Ftag) Magolor (Ftag) Ness (Lorkn) Ridley (Lorkn) Iggy (Reshiram) Samus (Reshiram) Shaymin (Reshiram) Yoshi (Faolan) Myrr (Faolan) Minerva (Edme) Kogari (Frostsoul) In Hyrule.... "You're stupid," said Chaos, he then shot Shaymin. Icewish ♥ 03:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy woke up and teleported Chaos away. ✰Reshiram✰ The sun began to rise. Icewish ♥ 03:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Well at least he's gone." said Shaymin. ✰Reshiram✰ "Shut up," said Sheik, annoyed. Icewish ♥ 03:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus hadn't been teleported. He quietly searched for Sol. ✧Edme✧ 03:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy fell asleep. ✰Reshiram✰ Ridley looked up, surprised at Chaos' sudden appearance. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos called Bacchus' name. Icewish ♥03:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus felt a cold while he ran towards Chaos. ✧Edme✧03:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Iggy looks cold." said Shaymin. "Well due he's worn a jacket since we came here!" said a voice. ✰Reshiram✰ A dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes walked up behind Chaos. "Who are you?" 03:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Great, more people... The question should be 'Who are you?'" Ridley looks menacingly at the newcomer. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus smelled a scent... Barely familiar... "Minerva!" He called out. ✧Edme✧ 03:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know who both of you are, but leave me alone," said Chaos, angrily. Icewish ♥ 03:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) An icy white husky appeared. "It's been a long time, brother." She spoke calmly. ✧Edme✧ 03:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "It speaks!" Ridley said, refferring to Chaos in a sarcastic way. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Samus jumped out. Iggy smiled. Shaymin prepared to shoot Minerva, Samus and Ridley. ✰Reshiram✰ The boy, who was about to speak his name, looked around and started backing away, not wanting to get caught up in this conflict. 03:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot Shaymin. Icewish ♥ 03:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) They started circling each other (adding that drama!) "How have you survived? I thought your anger would get the best of you," Minerva said, causing Bacchus' tail to start flaming. "I see you haven't also exploded with anger," Bacchus replied. Minerva's tail started dripping. ✧Edme✧ 03:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The boy walked over to Ridly. "Um... you seem like the nicest one here so far, so... what's going on here?" 03:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos then shot Iggy. Icewish ♥ 03:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ridley looked at the boy with narrowed eyes, "We're baking a cake!" Ridley was clearly annoyed. "In all seriousness, though, we're trying to stop a movement of peace." [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus shot a beam of fire towards Minerva, but Minerva used water to shield herself. She shot ice shards at Bacchus, but he dodged. ✧Edme✧ 03:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "We're having a party!" exclaimed Shaymin. "When he says party he means killing people." said Iggy. "SHUT UP!" exclaimed Samus. ✰Reshiram✰ Category:Roleplay